Morning Town
Morning Town (モーニング・タウン) is a 2002 musical starring Morning Musume and other Hello! Project members. It ran between May 24 and June 23, 2002. the VHS and DVD for the musical were released on September 19, 2002. The DVD sold 38,956 copies. The soundtrack for the musical, Morning Town Original Cast Record, was released July 17, 2002. There was also a commemorative photo album released for the musical, Morning Musume Musical Photo Album "Morning Town", released August 1, 2002. Cast *Morning Musume **First Generation: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **Second Generation: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **Third Generation: Goto Maki **Fourth Generation: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **Fifth Generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *Coconuts Musume **Kimura Ayaka **Mika Todd *Country Musume **Toda Rinne **Kimura Asami **Satoda Mai *Hello! Project Soloists **Inaba Atsuko **Ishii Rika DVD Tracklist #Act 1 "Ike! Yumegaoka Syouten Gai" (第1部『行け!夢ヶ丘商店街』) ##overture ##Yumegaoka Station ~Yumegaoka Syouten gai Hen~ (夢ケ丘ステーション～夢ケ丘商店街編～) ##Tall-chan wa Ginkouman no Uta (トオルちゃんは銀行マンの歌) ##Yonin wa Osananajimi (4人は幼なじみ) ##Nantonaku Arbeit (なんとなくアルバイト) ##Uchi wa Dangoya YEAH!x3 (家は団子屋YEAH!x3) ##Cake is No.1 ##Amaimon Battle no Theme (あまいもんバトルのテーマ) ##Umaku Ikanai na~ (うまくいかないな～) ##Fushigi na Cake (不思議なケーキ) ##An-blanc (あんブラン) ##Dangoya Daikaizou no Theme (だんご屋大改造のテーマ) ##Nazo no Onna (なぞの女) ##Yume ni Mukatte (夢に向かって) ##Kansei Shitaze! An-blanc (完成したぜ!あんブラン) ##Gourmet Writer (グルメライター) ##Sayonara My TOWN (さよならMy TOWN) ##Sayonara My FRIENDS (さよならMy FRIENDS) #Act 2 'Jikyuu 720Yen Seishun Minarai Chuu' (第2部『時給720円!青春見習い中』) ##Yumegaoka Station ~Yumegaoka Minamiguchi Hen~ (夢ケ丘ステーション～夢ケ丘南口編～) ##Kitchen Burger (キッチンズバーガー) ##Boku wa Goto Maki (僕は後藤マキ) ##Itsumo Kanpeki Konno Desu! (いつも完璧 紺野です!) ##Nantettatte Shatyou Reijho (なんてったって社長令嬢) ##Kitchen Burger (reprise) ##Doko Daro Doko Daro Doko Deshone (どこだろどこだろどこでしょね) ##Doko Daro Doko Daro Doko Deshone (reprise) ##Douzo Douzo! (どうぞ どうぞ!) ##Doumo Doumo! (どうも どうも!) ##Hajimete no Happy Birthday! ##Nigeru Onna (逃げる女) ##Boku wa Goto Maki ~Aisyuu Hen~ (僕は後藤マキ～哀愁編～) ##LOVE IS DESTINY ##Furarechatta･･･Watashi (振られちゃった･･･私) ##OH MY DREAM ##Suki ka Kirai ka Serenade (好きか嫌いかセレナーデ) ##Kotaete Hoshiinda (答えて欲しいんだ) ##Kitchen Burger (Final Dance) (キッチンズバーガー (ファイナルダンス)) #Act 3 'Hit Parade Morning Festa!' (第3部『ヒットパレード モーニングフェスタ!』) ##Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ ##Happy Summer Wedding ##The☆Peace! ##Ren'ai Revolution 21 ##Souda! We're ALIVE ##Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru CD Tracklist #overture #Yumegaoka Station ~Yumegaoka Syouten gai Hen~ (夢ケ丘ステーション～夢ケ丘商店街編～) - ensemble #Toru-chan wa Ginkouman no Uta (トオルちゃんは銀行マンの歌) - Nozawa Toru #Yonin wa Osananajimi (4人は幼なじみ) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Nantonaku Arbeit (なんとなくアルバイト) - Iida Kaori #Uchi wa Dangoya YEAH!x3 (家は団子屋YEAH!x3) - Abe Natsumi #Cake is No.1 - Mika Todd, Kimura Ayaka #Amaimon Battle no Theme (あまいもんバトルのテーマ) - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, ensemble #Umaku Ikanai na~ (うまくいかないな～) - Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Fushigi na Cake (不思議なケーキ) - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #An-blanc (あんブラン) - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Dangoya Daikaizou no Theme (だんご屋大改造のテーマ) - ensemble #Nazo no Onna (なぞの女) - Inaba Atsuko #Yume ni Mukatte (夢に向かって) - Abe Natsumi, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ishikawa Rika, Sugyo Mai #Kansei Shitaze! An-blanc (完成したぜ!あんブラン) - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Gourmet Writer (グルメライター) - Inaba Atsuko #Sayonara My TOWN (さよならMy TOWN) - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa #Sayonara My FRIENDS (さよならMy FRIENDS) - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Kago Ai #Yumegaoka Station ~Yumegaoka Minamiguchi Hen~ (夢ケ丘ステーション～夢ケ丘南口編～) - ensemble #Kitchen Burger (キッチンズバーガー) - Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, ensemble #Boku wa Goto Maki (僕は後藤マキ) - Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika #Itsumo Kanpeki Konno Desu! (いつも完璧 紺野です!) - Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami #Nantettatte Shatyou Reijho (なんてったって社長令嬢) - Yaguchi Mari #Kitchen Burger (reprise) - Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami, ensemble #Doko Daro Doko Daro Doko Deshone (どこだろどこだろどこでしょね) - Tsuji Nozomi, ensemble #Doko Daro Doko Daro Doko Deshone (reprise) - Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami #Douzo Douzo! (どうぞ どうぞ!) - Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto #Doumo Doumo! (どうも どうも!) - Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto #Hajimete no Happy Birthday! - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika #Nigeru Onna (逃げる女) - Inaba Atsuko #Boku wa Goto Maki ~Aisyuu Hen~ (僕は後藤マキ～哀愁編～) - Goto Maki #LOVE IS DESTINY - Goto Maki #Furarechatta･･･Watashi (振られちゃった･･･私) - Yaguchi Mari #OH MY DREAM - Goto Maki, Konno Asami #Suki ka Kirai ka Serenade (好きか嫌いかセレナーデ) - Konno Asami #Kotaete Hoshiinda (答えて欲しいんだ) - Goto Maki #Kitchen Burger (Final Dance) (キッチンズバーガー (ファイナルダンス)) - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Nagae Kenji #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru - Morning Musume Gallery Mtownpanf1.jpg|Promotional Pamphlet 28486.jpg|Iida Kaori 76822.jpg|Abe Natsumi 83219.jpg|Yasuda Kei 33562.jpg|Yaguchi Mari 84385.jpg|Goto Maki 44861.jpg|Ishikawa Rika 53304.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi Nonotown.jpg|Tsuji Nozomi 22971.jpg|Kago Ai Takahashi10gq2wq5.jpg|Takahashi Ai 2005-05-18.jpg|Konno Asami 89955.jpg|Ogawa Makoto 61175.jpg|Niigaki Risa External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project (archived) **CD: UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) Category:2002 Albums Category:2002 DVDs Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:Morning Musume Category:Coconuts Musume Category:Country Girls Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Category:Ishii Rika Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:English Name Album Category:2002 VHSs Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume VHSs Category:2002 Musicals Category:Inaba Atsuko Albums In